<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gift by Ency_Peterson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867754">Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ency_Peterson/pseuds/Ency_Peterson'>Ency_Peterson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HPFFC Winter 2020 Drabble Challenge [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:13:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ency_Peterson/pseuds/Ency_Peterson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Black brothers have managed to make a spectacle of themselves, in India, thanks to a certain hereditary ability they both have.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HPFFC Winter 2020 Drabble Challenge [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>These people were weird.  They weren’t afraid when they’d see the two young men speaking with snakes, and that freaked the elder of the two out just a tiny bit.  He wasn't older by much, as the younger would pout at him to remind him grudgingly still admitting that he was indeed younger.  But that’s off-topic.  The elder was obviously having issues with these people who thought them pretty damn awesome just because they could speak with snakes.  They were giving the two some really great rooms and everything.  The elder still could remember how these ones learned.  His brother really didn’t know what subtlety meant.</p><p>They had just arrived in the capital muggle city when they noticed a group of snakes about to become extremely aggressive.  Understanding what they were saying, the Black boys were determined to prevent what was about to occur - massacre by angered snakes.  Of course, the younger Black brother couldn’t leave it at just getting the snakes away from the muggles.  No, he had to go and try to introduce himself, while staring at one of the snakes.  To make matters worse, the elder couldn’t help but laugh at the snake’s response.</p><p>To think their dad had reminded them to be careful about revealing their gift for some would see it as a curse or a sign of evil.  It appeared that neither Tom nor Harry Black had decided to listen to their dad – Sirius Black.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is set as an extra from a story where both Harry Potter and Sirius Black end up in the past.  Somehow Sirius gets both Tom Riddle and Harry Potter as his sons in that particular WIP.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>